


a sort of sleepless night

by Kishikiarin



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medieval AU, Overstimulation, Prince! Matty, Servant!George, Tickling, more smut though if I'm honest, not connected to 'you', prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikiarin/pseuds/Kishikiarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>george can't sleep and he finds matty can't too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sort of sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in a mood to write another Royal au for George/Matty one- because it's cute as hell and also two- because quite a lot of people liked the last one, this one isn't connected to 'you" but I might write a sequel to that one soon idk, if anything this is a sorta prequel but no really if that makes sense
> 
> anyway carry on to this gross fic

It was the early hours of the morning, 3am maybe. George wasn't sure. He couldn't sleep and he resorted to walking around the castle, avoiding as many maids as possible. George decide to stroll down to the prince's quarters, then to his chamber where hopefully he would be able to stay for the night. He hated turning up uninvited to anything, but he'd been restless for so long he couldn't help himself, besides he knew most likely Matty wouldn't mind, he'd done it so many times with George and he'd always said he could sleep with him whenever he wanted to. 

It was a walk across the palace gardens to get to Matty's quarters but George didn't mind, the garden was covered in beautiful pink and red roses and large sculptured hedges that cast strange shadows on the walls of the castle, it astounded George of the beauty that was within the castle because three years ago he wouldn't have guessed that at 21 he would be working in majestic castle surrounded by royalty, especially because he came from such a humble background. 

His mum worked on a farm milking the cows and his dad worked with the horses so he'd always had to help out around there, it was only when he was offered the job of a servant did he ever think of working in the city, even then he wasn't paid much and he wasn't doing anything important, he was just a simple boy paid minimal wage to help in the kitchen. So when the prince had suddenly asked him if he wanted to more or less qreplace the queen's old maid, it came as a strange sort of surprise, even if he knew he was only filling in for someone else's lost footsteps it was a massive privilege he still couldn't bring himself to believe was real. 

The gardens were pretty to look at, all the intricate designs on the stained glass windows were illuminated by the moon, and the large oak tree was wilting amber and orange leaves all along the pathway George walked across, crunching underneath the boots he shoved on before deciding to walk over. George loved listening to the sound it made when he stepped on them, it was a sort of blissful sound to his ears, a natural earthy noise that was somehow nostalgic, though he wasn't sure why. 

After a minute or so of strolling outside, George began to become weary of people beginning to notice him, the queen's best servant wandering off in the middle of the night into quarters that he technically wasn't allowed into, especially not this early in the morning when everyone was fast asleep. So he began to pick up the pace. The crisp autumn night air was starting to sting on his skin and George felt thoroughly grateful when he stepped into Matty's quarters, the air held inside the walls warmer than the outside despite the lack of central heating. George blamed it on the candles lit all around the room, and the fireplaces that were lit in every one of the rooms along the corridor. A luxury he didn't get, even if he was the head servant in the castle. The queen was stubborn and hardly gave George any special treatment, perhaps to be fair on everyone else working there. But even with the that in mind George still couldn't help feeling hard done to, even if that sounds selfish. He'd worked so hard to get there and he wasn't being repayed for it. 

George was snapped out of his daydreaming when he noticed he was standing outside of Matty's chamber, and he took a deep breath as he pushed down the handle and pushed open the door, smiling to himself as he saw Matty curled up on the bed, still awake by the look of it, because when Matty noticed his presence he shot around to look at who it was, and calmed down when he noticed it was only George.

"Can't sleep too? I thought I was the only one," George quietly chuckled, walking over to sit at the edge of his bed. "Do you mind if I sleep with you? I mean I don't have to I can go back but I just couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you wanted company," George asked, internally hoping Matty would oblige. 

"It would be my pleasure to sleep with you tonight." Matty smiled moving across so he was laying on the left side of the bed, so George could take his boots off and get in next to him. 

"Thankyou for letting me sleep with you tonight, it means a lot." George thanked Matty, grateful for the affection he was given. It was a strange feeling he had in his gut, almost one of nervousness, for what he wasn't sure but it burned in his belly and heated up his cheeks too. 

"Shh, it's fine come 'ere" Matty smiled gesturing George across to lay with him, craving some physical attention.

George crawled over and got under the covers next to Matty, turning on his side to lie so his torso was pressed up against Matty's back, and he could wrap his strong arms over Matty's stomach, and lean his head just behind Matty's to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck, just a peck but enough to make Matty giggle, his hot breath tickling the small hairs that began to arise. George carried on pecking at Matty's neck giggling along with Matty because he sounded so cute when he was squirming and laughing. 

"Stop it, hahaha, stop it!" Matty was laughing heavily now, George had trailed his arms up to tickle Matty's armpits resulting in Matty squealing and squirming, turning around to face George as he fought back, tickling Georges neck, shrieking as George did the same, breaking them down into a mess of limbs and swears, Georges deep voice contrasting to the high pitched yelp he gave when Matty managed to pin him down, tickling all over his stomach and his neck. 

"Oh my gosh, Matty! Please, stop! Hahaha please. I surrender, I surrender!" George gave in to Matty, letting out a series of deep breaths when Matty let go of his wrists, suddenly aware of the fact that Matty was sitting directly on his crotch, praying to his penis not to get excited. Even then, unfortunately or fortunately his body decided to go against him on this one particular night and the air suddenly became awkward, Matty muttering an _oh_ as he began to feel it raising up into his left thigh. 

George froze for a moment, scared Matty wouldn't do anything and he would just sit there, still on his rising cock, his eyes looking straight into his, almost shaming George for his body getting excited. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, they'd done it a couple of times. It just felt weird sometimes, maybe because they were both tired or because Matty just didn't seem up to it. 

After what felt like forever Matty muttered a quick _'damn you'_ before leaning down to give George a deep kiss, rolling his hips and caressing Georges cheek roughly. Matty remained like that for a while, feeding off of the way George rutted up at him and groaned into his mouth, kneading at Matty's arse cheeks and trailing hands up Matty's side roughly. George quickly sat back up, feeling like he'd lost control, needing to be the one to take the lead. Mostly because he knew if he left Matty to be the dominant one he'd only tease him, kiss him slowly but deep. And that would be agonising. 

George couldn't suppress a long high pitched moan because both feelings were so intense, how his cock throbbed and the linger Matty left on his tongue started to tingle, was starting to drive him insane slowly and painfully. Their kissing was sloppy but a delicacy all the same, their teeth sometimes clanking but they weren't bothered, they each just wanted more, what they had right now was just not enough. They wanted eachother so badly, no they _needed_ each other, moaning and grinding up against each other like hungry animals. 

Matty's mouth was practically wide open, moaning into George's neck as he licked a warm wet line up to behind his ear, teasing him until smashing their mouths together roughly, lacing his tongue deeply into any crevices he could find inside his hot, wet mouth.

George was frantically grabbing and pulling at Matty's neck and arse by now, in some sort of rushed attempt to pull them closer, the kiss gradually transcending into something more heated and passionate over the seconds each other's mouths were meshed together. With every little touch Matty made on George's skin it left a lingering tingle, even the rough claws were beginning to become pleasurable, Matty's soft tongue licking down George's bottom lip teasingly and biting small little circles just hard enough to sting and raise goosebumps all down his spine, his body soon overly sensitive, tuned in to every little kiss and fingertip pressing into any part of his body, feeling things he didn't even know he could. 

George began tracing his hand underneath Matty's blouse, fingering the fabric as he undid the drawstring from the bottom, loosening it so he could begin to slip it off of Matty. The prince lifted his arms up, arching his back and throwing his head back as George threw the fabric over his shoulders with such a force he was worried he may have ripped it. George bent Matty back by his shoulders, leaning down to lick over Matty's torso wherever his head could reach, kissing and sucking softly around his nipple, tracing his tongue over the bud and watching Matty as his body shook, arching up at George as a prompt to carry on. 

George soon fully pushed Matty back onto the bed after his pleads for more, pining his arms up above his head as he sunk downward to lick up the sides of Matty's stomach and in and around the naval, smiling as Matty giggled with his mouth hung down in sheer ecstasy. The pleasure started raising the hairs underneath his belly button to prick George's neck softly. George let go of Matty's wrists without even lifting his he's up to look at him, but allowing Matty's wandering hands to sink down and push at George's blonde curls for him to kiss deeper along every one of his ribs, sensitive places George knew would drive the prince crazy. George started to suck harder and deeper now on Matty's rib cage, nipping small little pink marks to every one of the bones, content with his attempts as Matty gasped, his breath quaking deeply and loudly, yanking at George to carry on, his cock now fully hard and practically screaming for George to continue with the notion and touch him before it go painful. 

"Kiss me," Matty whined, gazing down at George with a sympathetic look in is eyes, pleading him to kiss him again, this one with a look of urgency. George obliged, giving Matty a slow wet passionate kiss, his hands roaming wherever they could, even cupping at his arse whenever they wandered around there. 

"Fuck, we can't do this," Matty pulled away from Georges swollen lips with a pop, sitting himself up as George pulled him back into his lap sighing with his eyes half lidded and pupils wide, staring at George's dark eyes like they were precious diamonds, glimmering back at him, infused with so many different emotions, confusion, lust, love. 

"Of course we can," George reconnected their lips confused and afraid that if they didn't do this tonight it may just go forgotten and that would be torturous, all he wanted to was to caress Matty's cheek and kiss him deeply till they were both breathless and panting for each other to grant themselves release. 

"It's just, I don't want to make love. I mean I want to carry on with this, but I just... don't want to make love if that makes sense," Matty quivered as if what he'd just said would change their relationship forever, as if he'd just said something so horrible no one could ever forgive him. 

George could sense the uneasiness about Matty, leaning in for a simple soft kiss to his nose. "Of course, love. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, we can do whatever you like." George smiled at Matty, reassuring him that whetever they did was up to him and he could decide what moves they took next. 

"I hope I don't sound rude," Matty rather asked than stated, smiling still onto Georges lips as they pecked at each other's faces. George was rock hard beneath Matty and Matty could tell he needed some form of release. "You don't sound.." Kiss. "Rude..." Kiss. "At all..." George couldn't spit out his sentence with a mouth full of Matty and his large tongue, giggling as they both thought it was silly George was still defending Matty on whatever he said about himself, since most of the time he was asking a rhetorical question. 

After realising George's need for release Matty made it his mission to tease George out of his clothes, undoing the drawstrings on both his blouse and his bottoms, whilst also deeply kissing him, satisfied when after a minute or so George was stripped down to nothing, stroking his own cock with one hand while rubbing at Matty's neck with the other, swallowing down the moans Matty gave when he stopped caressing his neck and instead pulled at the curls in his hair, exposing his Adam's apple, slipping away from his lips to bite down at it, licking his tongue along where bite marks were beginning to show, as if he were a wolf treating his wounds.

"Oh god Matty, I'm going to finish soon please just tell me what I should do," George groaned lowly, the sounds of Georges hand slapping up and down on his cock like blissful music to Matty's ears, shivering up his spine as if the noise were able to touch him. "I want you to make love to me with your fingers, make me come without your cock, please I don't think I can handle it tonight." Just listening to those words out of Matty's mouth was more than enough to make George come there and then, so he gritted his teeth as he let go of his own cock, doing that whilst stroking himself would have him over in minutes and he wanted to drag this on for as long as he could, even if it became agonising.

"Oh gosh, okay." George lifted Matty off of his lap for a moment, laying him down back against the cushions, sinking down his body with soft pecks, undoing the loose knot on his bottoms with his teeth, shimmying them down his legs slowly and teasingly, tingling Matty's cock every time any fabric rubbed against it. 

When Matty's bottoms were off, George took Matty's cock into his hand, devouring the splutters Matty gasped out, pleasure pooling in the pit of Matty's stomach drawing him to cry out, losing all control to George, only able to arch his bak further into the mattress.  
"Oh gosh George please," Matty whined out rutting up into George's fist hard, clutching at the bedsheets for dear life. He couldn't stop himself from losing all sense of awareness of how loud he was being, only realising when George cupped a hand over his mouth suppressing several obscene loud moans and quivers threatening to burst of of his mouth. The fact that Matty physically couldn't moan out just made everything so much hotter for the both of them, George feeding off of the way Matty's eyebrows crinkled and his eyes shut closed, Matty feeding off of the raw pleasure emitting from the hand that played with his cock slick and fast, drawing him so close. 

George took his hand away from Matty's cock as soon as Matty told him to stop, knowing he would come any moment if given the chance and he knew what he really wanted to do, and _oh gosh_ that was a great idea. Matty was running his hands down his stomach to touch at the base of his penis until George stopped him suddenly, wanting for Matty to turn around and bend over so he was on his hands and knees, his ass splayed wide open for George's fingers. 

The lube situation wasn't that great, the only thing Matty had to make the whole thing the slightest bit easier being body oil, not really sure if it'd do anything special for them both but nevertheless he had George coat his fingers thoroughly with the stuff, making sure nothing was left unslick. 

George leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Matty's back watching as he keened into the touch in admiration, before pulling up and sliding one finger in to the knuckle suddenly, watching as the prince gasped bending back onto George's hand, spluttering uncontrollably when George curled it up prodding at his walls until he found his prostate eying the way Matty's legs shook and he went on one elbow to stroke himself shamelessly.

Matty's hole was tight and warm, clenching around George's long finger as he fucked the digit inside of him hot and hard, knowing that Matty didn't mind being played with rough. He wasn't protesting so he took it as the green light to push another finger in. George took his finger out for a moment, spreading more oil on his two digits before he suddenly pushed them both in at once. The shudder that erupted through Matty's back was strong enough he was sure it could cause an earthquake. Matty felt utterly full after only two fingers, quivering and whining back on George like he was the only thing he could hold onto, determined that the fingers stayed so deep inside of him that he could see them come out of his throat. 

George slowed down his movements when Matty groaned out in almost release, making sure he could savour the moments of pre release for a little while, taking his other hand from Matty's hip to where Matty's own hand worked on his cock, replacing it so Matty could lean on both elbows and the pleasure he was feeling could be ten times better, a hand other than his own not only working his cock but also his asshole too. 

George picked up the pace and began _hammering_ his fingers up into Matty's walls feeding off of the lustful moans and the choked cries Matty gave off, so goddamn away in the sky from the pleasure his eyes literally rolled back, his head arching up and his back keening downward into George's hand, stroking up and down, hard and fast. 

Matty could feel his orgasm coming closer, the pool of heat inching closer to his cock, screaming at him that he was going to release.  
"Oh gosh George, please! Oh my gosh yes, I'm gonna come, oh fuck oh ohmygosh" suddenly Matty came hot and white into George's hand, little spurts flying at his stomach, dribbling down his abdomen and mixing with the hairs running up to his cock. 

George didn't want to finish there yet, so he carried on fucking into his asshole with his fingers, this time rutting his cock at the hole to see the reaction Matty would give. Over sensitive and high off of the pleasure George was granting him Matty just pushed back onto his cock, squeezing his own thighs together to release some of the aftershocks he was having, George disconnecting his hand off of him and focusing his attention to his asshole, prying open his hole to push his slick cock inside. 

George was close already he could feel it, but the moans Matty cried out when he slammed in made it so much harder to hold on, so he began clutching at Matty's shoulder to brace himself, hammering in and out. George grabbed at Matty's hair, yanking his head back to kiss at his neck and leave bites where his collar could cover, licking at his earlobe and watching him as tears pricked at the corner of his eyelids, the ecstasy from being utterly _fucked_ proving to be too much for him, is body over sensitive in and out. 

George reverted his attention to coming, worried he'd fuck him for too long and Matty would actually pass out, listening to the splutters and hissing, so close to the edge. With a few sharp thrusts into Matty's prostate, he was coming thick into Matty's arse slamming through his orgasms. Matty's asshole clenched around his cock, George watching as he tried to hold the come that dribbled out of his entrance and down the shaft of George's cock.

For a moment, George couldn't bring himself to pull away, feeling himself become sensitive and soft inside of Matty, his dick surrounded by his own seed, coating it and making Matty's arse slicker and warmer than he ever thought it could be.

When George eventually pulled himself out and allowed Matty to relax his hips, Matty collapsed down, slowly coming down from his high, allowing George to slip beside him and put his arm underneath Matty's head to act as a sort of pillow. Matty pulled up the blanket back so they were covered up to Matty's shoulders, still showing some of George but he didn't seem to mind, it was warm in the room anyway and the arm that was laced over Georges chest was enough warmth to act as a blanket. 

Both George and Matty lay soundly in each other's warm embrace, listening to each other's hearts and intertwining their bare legs. All George prayed was that Matty would wake him up when he had to be awake, fearing that someone may catch them. But for now they slept, things like that could wait later.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes,,, the sweet sweet smell of historical inaccuracy


End file.
